Steal Your Heart Back
by Everlasting Phoenix
Summary: Clare is feeling heartbroken after seeing Eli with someone else but will a new boy change all that? And will that certain someone make Eli jealous? And Adam? He's just stuck in the middle. Like the kid of two divorced parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm new at this, as in my first story and all so I hope you guys like it :D Just because Eclare is dead on the show doesn't mean they're dead to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi...blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Your Heart Back<strong>

**Clare POV**

He couldn't be hurting like she was. He had obviously moved on… and quickly. Did there former relationship really mean nothing? So much so, that he had another girlfriend? Clare was heartbroken by this. She loves Eli, _loved,_ but he doesn't feel the same way anymore. Just as she was turning the corner, lost in her thoughts, she crashed into something hard, immediately sending the stranger and herself flying to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, while gathering her things.

"Clare Edwards….Is that you?", a deep voice said.

She slowly looked up and was eye to eye with the brown eyes of a boy no older than her.

"Yeah? Um, do I know you?", she hesitantly asked. Clare had no idea who this boy was. He was dressed in a purple polo, which obviously meant he was sophomore like her but, upon further observation; he was holding a schedule, meaning he was a new student.

"Jake. Jake Martin. You know we used to be best friends together when we were little! Come on… You gotta remember!" Jake pleaded.

When he saw no spark of recognition, he whispered, "In the fifth grade you told me, sometimes when your parents and sister were out, you'd put Beyonce on and dance around the house."

At that, Clare went as red as a tomato thinking back to how she told her best friend that embarrassing secret. Then to sadness at how he moved away in the eighth grade after his mother died and never seeing him again, until now.

"Now I remember! Jake it's been so long! What are you doing at Degrassi?"

"Just here for learning purposes, Clare"

"Ha ha. Do you want to go to The Dot for a bite? We can catch up where it's not so loud."

"Sounds good. I could really use some food."

They started walking, only to have every movement followed by a pair of green eyes, which just happened to see everything...

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

"Dude, you've been staring at that door for ten minutes now. What's up?", asked Adam.

Oh nothing, just that the girl I'm madly in love with, just left with a strange guy. "Nothing.", Eli answered back bitterly.

"You up for some grub? The Dot?", asked Adam.

"Sure."

"Cool, let just put back this comic book and then we can leave."

As Adam walked through the library looking to put his comic book back, Eli's phone vibrated. When he looked at the phone it was Imogen. He didn't feel like talking to the girl. She was nice but too dramatic and not to mention she was too concerned what other people thought of her. But Eli was going out with her so he shouldn't ignore her…

He picked up the phone to be greeted with a "Heeeey!"

Man, could she ever say hello like a normal person? Eli thought. "Hi Imogen. What's up?"

"Oh nothing baaabe, just hanging with the girls. I wanted to know if you wanted to do a movie night tomorrow?"

No."Sure…"

"Cool! I'll meet you at the Cineplex at 6! Byes!"

"Alright." Eli said but she had already hung up.

"Let's go, man." Adam said, arriving back.

"Ok, but maybe we could go back to your place and play some video games?"

"Alright! I just got Zombie Slayers 5!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

"I can't believe, that out of all the schools in the city, Dad sends to that one! If that isn't a coincidence, then I don't know what is.", Jake said animatedly.

"Tell me about it. I just can't get over the fact that you're back! So you have my number and I'll be seeing you tomorrow for movies?", asked Clare hugging Jake good bye outside The Dot.

"You got it. See you tomorrow.", Jake said waving good bye.

Clare had, had a great time. They talked about everything and anything. She didn't even think of Eli; Or his green eyes, smirk, or sarcasm. Although, she did think of Jake and his brown eyes, deep tan, light brown hair, humor. Oh no, she thought, she was getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach… _butterflies._ Maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to get her over Eli.

Suddenly her phone beeped, signaling a text. She opened her phone and read that it was from Adam.

**Adam – U need to come to the Drew's BBQ sunday**. **I can't make it without U! Bring a hot date if U want to ;P**

Like I really wanted to be stuck at a BBQ, where my both of my ex-boyfriends were most likely going to be.

**Clare – If I must…then fine. C U sunday.**

When she opened the front door, she noticed that house was quiet; no screaming parents. Walking into the kitchen, she found a note taped on the fridge that said her mom had gone with her friend and wouldn't be back until later.

Seeing as she had no company, she decided on going up to her room, to do her homework. Just as she got to her room, there was a knock on the door. Turning around and heading downstairs, Clare opened the door to Alli with her overnight bag.

"SLEEPOVER!", she screamed while making her way inside, while leaving a dumbfounded Clare by the door. "Hey, come on. You don't want to let any bugs into the house…or Fitz.", Alli said while poking her head around the corner.

With that Clare closed the door and walked into the living room and sat next to Alli on the couch. "Whatcha doing here?", asked Clare.

"Oh, just wanted to have a sleepover."

"Ah, I see… Was this planned?"

"Nope."

"Ok, well my mom isn't home. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nahh. Now, let's stuff our faces with junk food and watch chick flicks! You in?"

"I could never say no to junk food!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so likedislike? Haha this was more of an introduction to… things to come. Review and I'll give you a cookie :) Oh, and you can leave me suggestions on where you would like to see this story going! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews :) You all definitely get cookies! Just want to let you know I'm going to be updating as frequently as I can but I have the SATs this weekend and finals next Monday so after that count on me being on here alot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Pirates of the Caribbean but I own 3 SAT study books, 2 of which have yet to be opened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Your Heart Back<strong>

**Eli POV**

"Hey, Bullfrog can I borrow the truck for tonight?", asked Eli timidly.

It was times like these that he really missed Morty. The hearse had been his first car but he had gone and crashed it, leaving Morty unfix-able and himself, broken.

"Sorry son, don't think that's a good idea.", responded Bullfrog.

"But Dad I have a date."

"With Clarebelle? You guys are back together? Well sure, go ahead but don't tell Cece."

"Not with Clare, we broke up remember?"

"Oh, then have fun….and BE SAFE!" Eli heard his Dad yell before he shut the front door.

Ten minutes later he had arrived at Imogen's house. Before he could go up to the door, she had bounded out of the house and right into the truck. She looked pretty but not as pretty as _her_. Imogen's eyes lacked the sparkle and intensity of Clare's; Eli could stare into them all day.

Eli sometimes thought that Imogen knew he still harbored feelings for the blue eyed beauty but she never said anything. He had no idea what she saw in him; he was just a broken boy and she couldn't fix him. Though Eli shouldn't talk, Imogen had her fair share of problems too. He was just grateful that someone would want to be with him after the stunt he pulled. Even when people whispered, she still stood by his side.

"Hey Eli," cooed Imogen at the same time kissing his cheek.

"Hey." Eli simply smiled back.

While driving away from her house, Imogen had turned the radio on and was flipping through channels at the speed of light trying to find a song she liked. Well it appeared that way to him.

Finally she stopped on a station and a pop song blared through the speakers. "I love this song!", she screamed over the music. She started singing along to the song and dancing. Eli tried to turn it down but all that happened was she turned the volume up higher. Finally once the song was over she turned the radio off with a, "Ugh, this song is _so_ old."

Turning the radio back on, Eli soon found a Dead Hand song he liked.

Giving Eli an odd look, Imogen asked, "How can you listen to this?"

"How can I not? I love Dead Hand."

"_Oh._"

Once the song was over, he shut the radio off, thinking he was not going to go through that again. The rest of the ride was dead silent.

"So what movie do you want to see?", Eli politely asked.

Looking at the show times on the screen, Imogen pointed to one. "Hmm, what about that one?"

Eli was surprised that she wanted to see a scary movie. He was almost positive that she wanted to see the chick flick starting in fifteen minutes. At least they were agreeing on something. "Cool, I've been wanting to see that."

After buying the tickets, they went to the concession stand where Imogen insisted on a large popcorn. Eli didn't want to be a jerk so a large popcorn is what Imogen got. He was just baffled by where a girl that size could put that much popcorn.

Once the movie started, Imogen couldn't shut up. She would say things like, "Oh, no, no, no, NO. Don't go in there! Ah, you went in there and you died. Good job." or, "Horror movies are so predictable, there not even scary.", then jump sky high. The last time she did that, she had the popcorn on her lap sending it flying in the air and onto some poor old man's head.

"Crap! Get us more popcorn Eli? Please?" Imogen handed him the bag and tried and failed to wipe all the popcorn kernels off her.

Anything to get himself out of there! "You got it!", gladly accepting the empty bag.

Finally out of the theatre, Eli runs into none other than Clare. He really wanted to say something. Anything, just to see how she is. She seems to be waiting for him to say something. _Here goes nothing._

"Hi." _Smooth._

"Hi," she responded with a blush cascading across her cheeks.

Seeing her blush makes him realize just how much he wants to kiss her. He wishes he hadn't of done what he did. If he hadn't would _she_ be kissing _him_? Those thoughts were racing through his head as he's being hypnotized by her big, blue, sapphire eyes.

Just as Clare mumbled something too low for Eli to hear, Imogen and the rest of the movie walked out.

"Eli, you missed the end! So predictable. They all died."

Walking up to the ex-lovers, Imogen looked Clare up and down, "Who are you?", she asked rudely.

Before Clare could open her mouth Eli introduces the two girls, "Imogen this is Clare, Clare this is Imogen my girlfriend..." he said trailing off.

"Nice to meet you.", Clare says while holding her hand out to shake.

"Likewise, Eli let's go, I'm tired." , turning to face the boy stuck in the middle.

"Ok. Bye Clare." Before he knows it Imogen is dragging him out by the arm. Wanting to see Clare one last time, he turns around to see she's already gone…and she's taken his heart with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Clare was upstairs putting her shoes on when her Mom called, "Clare, sweetie? Jake is here."

"Okay, be down in a minute!", she yelled back.

Walking out of her room and downstairs she was happy to see her parents weren't fighting instead, hugging and laughing with Jake. Even though this was her Mom's week, her Dad had to stay there for a couple days because the condo's water is out. Clare was happy to have both her parents under one roof at the same time but she wasn't about the fighting.

As she got to the bottom, her Mom pulled her into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, are you really going to wear that on your first date?", her Mom asked. Seeing the look on Clare's face, she rushed on, "Not that you don't look beautiful! It's just you should be a little more dressed up for your first date with Jake."

"Mom, this isn't a date.", Clare said back exasperated.

"Of course not dear! You're just two people hanging out! I get it.", her Mom winked walking back to Jake and her ex-husband. No, Mom, you most certainly do not get it.

"Ready?", Jake smiles.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's get going. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, it was nice seeing you again!"

"Stop by anytime son.", says Mr. Edwards waving to Jake and Clare.

Inside Jake's car she could she her parents smiling and waving.

"So, I was thinking we could see the new Pirates of the Caribbean?", asked Jake, starting up the car.

"I've been dying to see that!"

"So that's a yes?"

"A definite."

"Do you remember the summer we went to the cabin?", smiled Jake.

How could she not? That had been the best summer of her life. Eight weeks of boating, swimming, and all the joys of summer. They had been inseparable those weeks, never once leaving each others side. There parents had joked they were going to grow up and get married. Jake and Clare had thought differently, they were going to be friends forever.

"Yes, that was an amazing summer." Clare said giggling at all the fun times. "Do you remember when we collected all those frogs"

"-And set them loose in Darcy's room? I do. I most definitely do. That was the best prank."

They were both laughing so hard now, people in line were staring but they didn't care. Both were just glad to be reunited. Once they got their tickets and food and the laughter died down, the friends founds seats in the movie theatre. Half way through, Clare had to use the washroom, due to the large Icee she was drinking. Quickly excusing herself, she walked out of the theatre, seeing non other that Eli. Oh, no, she thought, this isn't good. He probably hates me. Before she had time to turn around and walk away, Eli spoke, "Hi."

"Hi." That's all she could say, and she had to say the same thing he did?

Clare missed him a lot. She kept telling herself that she needed to get over him but it was simply impossible, she loves him. Just as she built up enough courage to mumble out a, "I miss you.", a girl came walking up to them.

"Eli, you missed the end! So predictable. They all died."

Walking up to the ex-lovers, Imogen looked Clare up and down, "Who are you?", she asked rudely.

Before Clare could open her mouth Eli introduced the two girls, "Imogen this is Clare, Clare this is Imogen my girlfriend.." he said trailing off.

So they really are official. He really did replace her. He really doesn't love her anymore. Well so be it, she thought to herself, she has Jake now.

"Nice to meet you.", Clare says while holding her hand out to shake.

"Likewise, Eli let's go, I'm tired." , turning to face the boy stuck in the middle.

"Ok. Bye Clare." That's all Clare heard before running into the bathroom with tears running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty well I hoped you guys like it :) Review? And again you guys are awesome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry for not updating earlier! I've just had a lot going on and I didn't want to put something up that you guys wouldn't like. But good news is, after this Thursday I think, I'm outta school and I got my laptop fixed! *does a little dance* So thank you for putting up with me :P LOL**

**Disclaimer: I think we established I don't own Degrassi, but here it is again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Your Heart Back<strong>

**Clare POV**

Her head was pounding. She had taken Advil about an hour ago, but it hadn't helped the constant pain along her scalp. Unfortunately for Clare, in two hours, she had to go to Drew's BQQ, for Adam. If it were up to her, she would just stay home for the afternoon, hidden under her lavender duvet. Just then, her parents started their screaming again, much to Clare's dismay. It was stupid for her to think that her parents could get along for a couple of days. Getting her hopes up then and then having her parents crush them like that, left little mood for partying. With that thought, she fell into a deep slumber; her parent's bickering, fading in the background.

"Clare!"

Who was waking her up now? Slowly, she peaked one eye open to see Alli, standing over her bed, with her hands on her hips, looking quite scary.

"Clare, I know you're awake. You've stopped snoring." she sing songed.

Kicking off the covers and sitting up, she yawned, "Ugh, fine. I'm up.".

Eyeing Clare carefully, Alli casually asked, "So planning on going in your SpongeBob jammies?" trying to keep in a laugh.

_Oh, yeah_. Alli was going to be mad when she told her she wasn't planning on going anymore.

"I'm not going anymore…" she mumbled, while looking at the plush rug under her toes.

Raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her tired looking friend in front of her, Alli sat down next to Clare.

"Why not? Are you alright?"

No. No, she wasn't. Her parents started up their fighting again, and the massive pounding in her head from listening to it all night, made everything worse. Then there was how Eli had found another girl. A girl who was much prettier than, herself. And how, because of their breakup, she never saw one of her best friends. Her life was screwed up and she felt empty.

Not in the mood to be questioned, she simply replied, "Just tired."

But from the look Alli was giving her, Clare knew she didn't believe her. Heck, she didn't believe herself either. Anybody could hear the sadness and exhaustion in her voice. And everybody could see how her skin no longer glowed, but was dull and worn looking. Her eyes told a story of heartbreak and had darkened to the color of the sky before a storm.

"I know something is wrong, Clare. Talk to me; I'm your best friend." looking at her watch she said, "It's one thirty on a Sunday and here you are in your pajamas." softening her voice, "Just tell me what's wrong."

So Clare did. She told Alli everything; from her feelings about Eli and Friday night, to her parents, and Jake. When she was done, a weight was lifted off her shoulders. It felt good to talk to Alli about what had been on her mind for a long time.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

Getting off Clare's bed, she looked down at her with a devious smile on her face, "Well, you won't get him back, looking like that."

Alli walked over to Clare's closet, opened it up, and rummaged through. She pulled out floral print dresses, jeans, flowy tops, and sweaters; putting them on the bed and looking at Clare, she held up each piece of clothing, scrutinizing them, then throwing some left and others right.

"Um, Clare?"

"Yes, Alli?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, saying all those bad things about Eli and if he makes you happy then, there should be nothing stopping you." Alli whispered, while looking at Clare with apologetic eyes.

Opening her arms for a hug, Clare replied, "Thank you, Alli. That means a lot."

When both girls had finished hugging, Alli shoved Clare into the bathroom, adjacent to her room, throwing clothes in her arms.

Whilst in the bathroom, she got a good look at the outfit Alli, picked out for her, and seemed to think better not to fight her on it, knowing she would win.

Coming out, moments later, Alli squealed, "That looks perfect on you! Eli won't be able to take his eyes off of you in that!"

Looking down, she determined it wasn't that bad, just something she doesn't always wear. And the blue in the top really brought her eyes out.

"Now, just let me do your hair and a little makeup, and you'll be set!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

It was hot out. Like really, _hot._ He was really regretting wearing black skinny jeans in this heat. Just looking at everyone else in shorts and t-shirts, made him sweat even more, so he grabbed his drink and headed into the air conditioned house to look for Adam.

Trying to find him inside wasn't hard. Adam was stretched out on the couch, with a hand held fan pointed towards his face. Hearing, the clunk of Eli's combat boots, Adam looked up at his friend.

"Hey dude. Where's Imogen?" Adam asked looking around, as if expecting her to pop out of the china cabinet suddenly.

Eli knew Adam didn't like Imogen. That's why she wasn't with him; well that and he needed a break from her clingy behavior.

Shrugging his shoulders, he simply said, "Dunno. Probably out with her friends."

When he said that, Adam sat up and made room on the couch for him and handed him another fan. Eli gladly accepted it, closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air.

_Ding dong!_

"Man, I really don't want to get up." Adam laughed.

"I'll get it." Eli said, feeling sorry for Adam. He was dressed in his usual of attire of jeans and long sleeve top with another over it. It couldn't be easy for Adam.

_Again?_ Eli thought, when Clare and her friend Alli stood in front of him. Moving aside he opened the door further, to let them in. He always seemed to see Clare everywhere.

"Hello Eli." Clare smiled at him.

Her voice was so angelic; it was like bells. But the thing that always caught his attention, were her eyes. And they were staring into his like they used to, full of love and admiration.

"Hey Clare. You look…pretty." Pretty? She was much more than that. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you."

Turning around, he led them back to the living room where Adam was.

"Hey guys!" Adam goofily smiled. "It's about time you showed up. I think Drew already ate all the hotdogs."

At that both girls giggled.

Suddenly, Alli pointedly looked at Adam, "Show me where the drinks are?"

"Um, sure?"

When both of them had stepped outside, he looked at Clare.

"So what's up?" he smirked.

"Not much…"

Before he could stop himself, he mumbled "I miss you."

Clare looked up at him in shock. He shouldn't have said that, Eli thought. Then Clare smiled.

"I miss you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So likedislike? I'm hoping you like it! Haha but I need to go to bed now, seeing as I have school in the morning. Reviews are much appreciated :) Btw, I'm sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, you guys probably hate me because it took me this long to update, right? Well the thing is I've been in the hospital then I had to fly up to see my family in Toronto because of a family emergency. So this summer has been pretty hectic. All that aside, I really want to thank you guys for reading my first story and following it! Soooo here's the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: There is no way I own Degrassi. Very funny.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Your Heart Back<strong>

****Eli POV****

Never had he expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. Ever. The feeling of bring wanted by her again put butterflies in his stomach. Eli missed that feeling. The feeling of them fluttering around and overall elation. Snapping him out of his thoughts, he felt a soft hand grab his.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Clare shyly asked, brushing a stray curl out of her face.

"Mhmm. Let's go to my house."

When he stepped into his room, without having to unlock it, he saw Clare's eyes widen shock and excitement.

"You finished your room. I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

Yes, he had cleaned his room but more importantly gotten over his hoarding. Truth was, Clare Edwards was Eli's cure to all of the sadness, anger, anxiety, and hoarding. Considering that, when he lost his sanity and her, there were only two options: Live in his constant despair or bite the bullet and really try to get better. He chose to get better and was damn happy he chose to face his fears.

Scratching the back of his neck and looking at his now spotless carpet, he nodded, "Yeah, I decided to get some help and finally get better…best decision I've ever made."

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, right?" the words spilling out of her mouth. "I was scared, like I've never been for anybody before and - and I didn't know what to do. Sorry is such a cliché word but I'm so, so, _so_ -"

Her words were cut short by an urgent kiss. It was full of love and passion and everything Eli wanted to say went into the kiss. Eli pulled away, admiring the beauty standing in front of him, "I know. I love you so much." With that he led her to the bed and gently lowered her down, kissing her all the while. When she pulled away, her eyes were glowing like he knew them to. In that moment, he felt real happiness and hope. Hope that they can make it through it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

Was she supposed to be this nervous? Her gut told her yes. Right? Or was she misreading her somersaulting stomach for excitement? Who knows, she thought, jut hoping Alli would get back with her dress. She couldn't take the anticipation.

A naturally, small girl, carrying Clare's dress and wobbling in the sky high stilettos she was wearing, came in the door.

Relief flooded through her, as she saw Alli with her dress, "Thank goodness you're here!"

Shaking her head slightly, "Clare, don't worry, just calm down." Chuckling some, she added, "Now let's get you dressed. There is no way you are wearing your jammies!"

Some time later, Clare was in her dress with much help from Alli. They didn't have much time left so they made there way down stairs and into the main foyer, where she saw her friends and more importantly, her parents.

Just as she was about to make her way to her parents, Alli stopped her, "Something borrowed." As she spoke, her best friend handed her and intricately woven anklet with the initials, C.E. + A.B. = B.F.F., on it.

"I love it Alli. But you kept it all these years?" she asked with tears brimming her eyes remembering the year she made it for Alli. It was just after everything had happened with Johnny and Clare thought that she needed a reminder that no matter what, Clare was there.

Reaching under the beautiful dress, she secured it to her ankle then said, "Of course silly. Now go get married." Then to everybody else, she yelled, "Line up. We're starting."

"Clare you look so beautiful."

She turned around to her blubbering Mom and Dad who looked close to tears himself.

"Thanks Mom." She said and hugged her Mom, then grabbed her parent's arms, ready to walk.

Suddenly her Father whispered, "You look so beautiful Clare, but remember you'll always be my little girl. Promise you won't forget about us?"

"No matter what Daddy, I won't."

Finally the music changed, signaling it was time. The three walked through the French doors and out to where all the guests were.

It was a beautiful spring day, with not a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze causing the trees to rustle and her curls to blow around her. But she didn't care about the beautiful lake in the background, all her smiling friends and family, or even just the fact that her parents were walking her down the aisle together. None of that mattered to Clare, her eyes only worked for the man waiting for her at the alter. Eli. Her one true love. The man that only had eyes for her.

And as she stood beside him, in front of there friends and family, she finally realized what her somersaulting stomach was telling her. It was saying, she couldn't wait to start the rest of her life as Clare Goldsworthy.

And she certainly couldn't wait to tell her husband that she had a strong suspicion, that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I've finished my first story :D If you're wondering if they had sex, that's up to you ;) Haha and I left the end open so possibly a sequel... if it's wanted?<br>Also I'm looking for a beta-reader for my next story but they're gonna be more than that. Pretty much sharing the story? If anybody is interested, you should definitely PM me!  
><strong>


End file.
